Fuel cells are used for generating electricity based upon an electrochemical reaction. A variety of components are included within a fuel cell unit. Many of those components are typically realized in the form of a plate or sheet. There are a variety of known processes for making fuel cell components.
One challenge associated with operating a fuel cell is maintaining proper flow of the fluids within the cell stack assembly. There are known manifold and sealing arrangements to keep fluids within desired portions of a fuel cell and to prevent them from leaking into other portions of the fuel cell. The manner in which fluids flow within a fuel cell is typically directed along channels that are formed in one or more of the fuel cell components.
A typical approach at providing channels within a fuel cell component includes forming a plate or sheet and cutting or machining in grooves that establish the channels for directing fluid flow within the fuel cell. One drawback associated with this approach is that the cutting or machining process takes a significant amount of time. Such processes tend to increase the cost associated with fuel cell components.